


The Longing Inside

by Yuo



Series: Ties That Bind [1]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuo/pseuds/Yuo
Summary: Carol gets excited by her magazines and enlists a dear friend to... *ahem* help. Set in 80s litchfield.





	The Longing Inside

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing young Carol. She never piqued my interest... until now.

 

Truthfully, Frieda had never met someone who could be so aptly described with the phrase “high maintenance” until Carol had tumbled into her life. She had a constant hunger for many things: war, drama, attention, sweets, and validation, to name a few, but Frieda could recognize the abused, vulnerable girl underneath the many layers of crazy and because of this, she never felt comfortable with turning Carol away. Annoying as she very well could be.

 

Today just happened to be one of those days - holed up in the library hideout as Carol blasted the radio, each of them flipping through their respective magazines. Frieda’s fingers traced sadly over the photos of trees and wildlife in her favorite camping and outdoors issue. She longed to feel the forest air on her face and hear the sounds of nature just one more time.

 

Carol was significantly less melancholy; she giggled and cooed as she skimmed the pages of her thrilling Playgirl magazines. “Frieda, Frieda, look!” she cried, moving over to Frieda’s corner and plopping herself down, completely invading her personal space without a second thought. She thrust her magazine into Frieda’s face. “Mmm, isn’t he gorgeous!?” Carol grinned. “Ooh, I’d let him take me any way he wanted.”

 

Frieda glanced over at Carol. Her breathing was getting heavier, there was a notable flush in her face, and she was squirming and rubbing her thighs together. Carol was obviously aroused. Feeling uncomfortable, Frieda gently pushed Carol’s magazine away. The mild rejection only drew the young woman in closer - she moved even closer to Frieda, pressing up against her. She turned the page and presented it to Frieda. “How about him? Oh god, he’s a stud, isn’t he?”

 

“I guess”, said Frieda.

 

“What, are you not into guys or something?” giggled Carol.

 

“I-“ Frieda started, before realizing that the absolute last person she wanted to talk about that with was Carol fucking Denning. “Or something,” she added hastily.

 

Carol reached over and played with one of Frieda’s braids, batting her eyelashes at the older woman. “What are you doing, Carol?” snapped Frieda.

 

“There’s this need I have,” said Carol, pressing her body against Frieda.

 

“And what need is that?” asked Frieda, playing dumb. Better safe than accidentally outing herself, she thought.

 

Carol leaned in towards Frieda’s ear. “My pussy is aching,” she whispered.

 

Frieda was shocked. “Oh, Carol-“

 

“Please? Pretty please?” Carol pouted and demonstrated her best innocent look.

 

Frieda regarded the excitable young woman carefully. She sighed, knowing full well what she was getting into. “If it means you’ll shut up.”

 

Carol’s face lit up. “Oh thank you Frieda, thank you! I’ll be a good girl, I swear.” The pair of them both knew that this was a completely false promise. Carol reached for Frieda’s hands and brought them to her breasts, sighing and arching her back as she enjoyed Frieda’s gentle fondling.

 

Her need to be touched was identical to her need for attention and validation: insatiable. Desperate. Always requiring more. Breathless, she stripped her jumpsuit off, allowing Frieda to unhook her prison-issue bra. Carol gasped and whimpered as she felt Frieda pull and tweak her rosy pink nipples. She moved to straddle Frieda’s leg, urgently needing to feel some sort of pressure against her throbbing clit.

 

“No,” said Frieda, pushing Carol off her lap, instead positioning her with her back against the wall. Carol reached out to touch Frieda’s breasts but Frieda batted her hand away. “This is about you,” she nodded, hooking her thumbs into the waistband of Carol’s panties and firmly pulling them down.

 

Carol bit her lip and whimpered as Frieda traced a finger through her swollen folds, glistening with her flowing juices. She pressed one finger, then a second into Carol’s inviting entrance. Carol threw her head back and moaned loudly. “Oh god! Mmm! Oh fuck, Frieda!” The feeling of Frieda’s slender fingers gliding carefully in and out of her tingling opening was almost too much to handle.

 

Carol’s moaning grew even louder as Frieda added her tongue to the mix, swirling and sucking around her stiff clit. She gripped Frieda’s braids with one hand and toyed with her nipples with the other; her Playgirl magazine long forgotten, carelessly tossed to the side.

 

Frieda sighed as she continued her ministrations. Of course sex would only make Carol louder, what was she thinking? But there was something affirming about the way Carol begged for more, grinding her cunt into Frieda’s face and contracting her innermost muscles, her soft pink walls cinching tight around Frieda’s insistent fingers.

 

It felt unbelievably good to be pleasured by another woman this way and Carol felt herself rapidly approaching orgasm, not without a twinge of disappointment. She didn’t want this fantastic experience to end. But she was Carol Denning. Whatever she wanted in this prison, she could have.

 

With that thought in her mind, she came loudly around Frieda’s fingers as she lapped up her gushing fluids. “Oh god, Frieda!” she cried, shuddering intensely. Frieda pulled away, gazing at the panting, disheveled woman before her.

 

Carol dressed quickly in case the guards came through and lit a cigarette. “I think we’re going to be good friends, Frieda.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: expect to see a sequel soon! Visit me at caroldenningg.tumblr.com for requests.


End file.
